Several 2,5 and 2,7-disubstituted anthra[1,9-cd]pyrazol-6(2H)-ones are disclosed in the prior literature. See for example J. Chem. Soc., 1630 (1952); J. Chem. Soc., 1894 (1954). Neither reference discloses any utility for these compounds.